lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Pijl
De Pijl is het tweede DHARMA-station. Het werd voornamelijk gebruikt om verdedigingsstrategieën tegen de Vijandigen te ontwikkelen. Het is een ondergronds complex gelegen aan het noordoosten van de Barakken en het ligt zo’n twee uur van de kust. Het was ontdekt door de staartoverlevenden 27 dagen na de crash van vlucht 815. Het is zo’n drie dagen lopen vanaf de staarteindcrashplaats naar de Pijl. DHARMA-Initiatief Het orginele doel van de Pijl was informatie te verzamelen en verdedigingsstrategieën te ontwikkelen tegen de officiële eilandbewoners, de Vijandigen. In 1974 kwam Richard Alpert door het bewakingshek naar de barakken. Horace droeg Phil toen op om de Pijl te bellen en hen te vertellen dat ze bij “condition one” waren. Horace was een wiskundige die het logo van het station op zijn overall droeg, maar wat voor werk hij deed is onbekend. Radzinsky, lid van het DHARMA-initatief-team gestationeerd in de Zwaan in 1990, lijkt de Pijl te hebben bezocht op een onbekende tijd. Kelvin Inman zei dat hij delen uit de Swan-oriëntatie-film had geknipt. Die verwijderde delen waren later teruggevonden verstopt in een bijbel in de Pijl. In het filmpje "Secrets of the Hatch" op de Lost: The Complete Second Season-dvd werd gezegd dat De Pijl het eerste station is. Maar ze zeiden ook dat De Zwaan het tweede station was, dus het zou kunnen zijn dat ze alleen maar refereerden aan de volgorde van ontdekking (of het was gewoon een productiefout.) Radzinsky Radzinsky, lid van het DHARMA-Initiatief-team en gestationeerd op De Zwaan in de jaren 90, lijkt De Pijl te hebben bezocht. Kelvin Inman zei dat hij delen uit de Oriëntatiefilm van De Zwaan had geknipt. Deze verwijderde delen zijn later weer teruggevonden in een bijbel in een doos in De Pijl. Tailies Het station werd ontdekt door de Tailies (zie lijst met stationontdekkers) 27 dagen na de crash. Het werd tijdelijk gebruikt als schuilplaats. Onder de bewonenden waren Ana Lucia, Mr. Eko, Libby, Bernard, Cindy en Goodwin (van wie werd ontdekt dat hij een Andere was en hij werd kort na de ontdekking van het station vermoord.) Het station was voornamelijk leeg, op wat dozen na. Één doos bevatte een aantal, in stof ingepakte, interessante voorwerpen. Toen Michael, Sawyer en Jin ontdekt en gevangen werden door de Tailies op dag 45 werden zij kort gevangen gehouden in De Pijl. . Op dag 47 verlieten de Tailies en de drie middendeeloverlevenden De Pijl en begonnen aan hun trek over het Eiland. Het Station Opslagfaciliteit Het is mogelijk dat het station eigenlijk een ander doel had, maar het laatste doel was opslag. De naam en het symbool waren te zien op de kaart op de ontploffingsdeur. Volgens een notitie op de kaart was het voornaamste doel toentertijd opslag en aanvulling voor het DHARMA-Initiatief/Hanso-Groep. Goodwin dacht dat het voornaamste doel opslag was. Toen het station in 2004 werd ontdekt, stond het woord "QUARANTINE" op de binnenkant van de deur. Het station had nog stroom en licht, maar was in verre staat van verval. Gevonden in De Pijl *Een grote metalen kist stond in het station. Het bevatte de volgende voorwerpen (in stof ingepakt): **Een glazen oog. **Een Bijbel, die Mr. Eko meenam. Later ontdekte men dat het werd gebruikt om een stuk film dat uit de oriëntatiefilm van De Zwaan geknipt was, te verbergen. Kelvin zei dat dit gedaan was door Radzinsky. **Een two-way-radio, waarmee Bernard contact maakt met Boone. Deze radio namen de Tailies mee op hun tocht naar de andere overlevenden. Naam *De namen van de stations lijken gerelateerd te zijn aan Apollo uit de Griekse mythologie. Apollo was de God van het boogschieten. Één van zijn symbolen waren de pijl-en-boog. Bezoekers |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Foto | Naam | Status | Reden van bezoek |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Horace | Overleden | Volgens het logo op zijn overall zou hij daar gewerkt hebben. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Radzinsky | Overleden | Zou de oriëntatiefilm van De Zwaan verknipt en in De Pijl achtergelaten hebben. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | 60px|center | Ana Lucia | Overleden | Leefde in het station gedurende 20 dagen met de rest van overlevenden van het staartgedeelte totdat ze de overlevenden van het middengedeelte ontdekten en hen gingen zoeken op dag 47. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | 60px|center | Eko | Overleden | Leefde in het "station" gedurende 20 dagen met de rest van overlevenden van het staartgedeelte totdat ze de overlevenden van het middengedeelte ontdekten en hen gingen zoeken op dag 47. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | 60px|center | Libby | Overleden | Leefde in het "station" gedurende 20 dagen met de rest van overlevenden van het staartgedeelte totdat ze de overlevenden van het middengedeelte ontdekten en hen gingen zoeken op dag 47. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | 60px|center | Bernard | Levend | Leefde in het "station" gedurende 20 dagen met de rest van overlevenden van het staartgedeelte totdat ze de overlevenden van het middengedeelte ontdekten en hen gingen zoeken op dag 47. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | 60px|center | Cindy | Levend | Leefde in het "station" gedurende 20 dagen met de rest van overlevenden van het staartgedeelte totdat ze de overlevenden van het middengedeelte ontdekten en hen gingen zoeken op dag 47. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | 60px|center | Goodwin | Overleden | Bezocht het station een dag en ging daarna met Ana-Lucia proberen contact te maken met de radio. Ana-Lucia ontdekte dat hij één van de Anderen was en vermoordde hem diezelfde dag. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | 60px|center | Michael | Overleden | Werd naar dit station gebracht door de Tailies en sliep daar gedurende twee nachten, waarna ze vertrokken naar het andere kamp. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | 60px|center | Sawyer | Levend | Werd naar dit station gebracht door de Tailies en sliep daar gedurende twee nachten, waarna ze vertrokken naar het andere kamp. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | 60px|center | Jin | Levend | Werd naar dit station gebracht door de Tailies en sliep daar gedurende twee nachten, waarna ze vertrokken naar het andere kamp. |} Onbeantwoorde vragen * Waarom was een deel van de oriëntatiefilm van De Zwaan verborgen in de Bijbel? * Wat is de betekenis van het glazen oog? * Wat was de rol van Horace Goodspeed, die te zien was in een overall van De Pijl als een wiskundige? Pijl Pijl